Harry Potter and Voldemort's helper
by Jack1997
Summary: Harry has lived as a normal person for 21 years. His eldest son, James is starting his forth year at Hogwarts. Suddenly Harry's scar starts hurting. The reason is someone is trying to bring back the dark lord from inside the walls of Hogwarts. To be able to do that without getting notised he has opened the chamber of secrets. Now students are again in danger from the monster inside
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Voldemort's helper **

**This is my first Harry Potter story. I haven't read all the books yet, so there will be tons of mistakes. If you spott any pleace write a review or even pm me. Pleace R+R and F+F. I hope you enjoy the story. **

Prologue

When something disappears something will always be left behind. When Hitler was killed and the Nazi's in Germany fell someone still believed in revenge. Even Voldemort had left something behind. An old Death eater was still loyal. Richard Blake was a very powerful Death eater. He was even more powerful than lord Voldemort. The only problem was he didn't know it. Voldemort had always kept him down. He never got to do anything exiting. When Voldemort first fell, Richard went to Norway. He didn't return when Voldemort regained strength. The funny thing was that Voldemort never found him. He lived like this for three years. When Voldemort died he felt guilty. He decided to try and bring Voldemort back. That is impossible you say. Not as impossible as you think. You see Richard had the power of bringing people back from the dead. There was only one problem. He had never done it before. He knew about the risks, but he thought he ought to give it a try. If he failed nothing would happen, but if he succeeded the dark lord would return with one goal. To finely be able to feel the joy of killing Harry Potter knowing he would never return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and Voldemort's Helper**

**I hope people will give me some feedback on this story. That would really ve great. I hope you all like this chapter. Here it goes.**

Darkness had fallen over Lincoln. There was nobody in the streets. In Saint-John's Street there was no one to be seen. In small bedroom on the second floor in number seven there sat a boy with jet black hair sleeping over a pile of spell books. His head lay on a piece of parchment. On the top of the parchment it said James Potter. That was the only thing it said. There was a knock on the door. James woke by the sound.

"Come in," he yawned. His father walked into the room. He had the same jet black hair and green eyes. He walked over to James's desk.

"Haven't you started on your homework yet?" he asked.

"I've written my name, that's a start," James said. His father looked at him.

"There's only two weeks left of the holydays and you haven't started any of your homework," he said.

"I'll start it now then," James said.

"It's too late, off to bed now," his father said and left the room. James tidies his school books. His eyes then fell upon a photo that was lying on his desk. He picked it up. A boy and a girl were s laughing back at him. They were hugging. They were about twelve on the photo, but it had been taken two years ago. The girl had brown hair with a red gaze. She had blue green eyes. The boys had brown blond hair and brown eyes. They were his best friends from Hogwarts, Kate Jefferson and Marcus Evens. He remembered the first time he'd seen Kate.

James was sitting on the Hogwarts express in an empty compartment. It was his first year at Hogwarts. He was really looking forward to it. A girl appeared in the entrance. He had seen her a couple of hours ago at Kings Cross. She had been with her mother and siblings. There had been at least seven of them. They had gone through the barrier right before them. The youngest daughter had pointed out James's father. She had also been complaining because she couldn't go too. Lily had done the same. The girl was wearing purple jeans, a yellow shirt, a green jacket and a blue denim jacket over it. She looked like her mother had dressed her. She looked shy and nervous.

"May I sit here, everywhere else is full," she said.

"Yeah sure," James said. The girl suddenly looked much calmer. She walked over to the seat a cross from him. "I'm Kate Jefferson by the way, what's your name?"

"James Potter," James said. Kate looked in amazement at him.

"Your Harry Potter's son!" she said. "Does he still have the scar?"

"Of course he does, but he won't show it to anybody," James said.

"Dad's told me quite a lot about the war, he was about twenty at the time," Kate said.

"Dad's only told me everything there is to know about Dumbledore, not about anything else," James said.

"Neither has dad, people don't really talk about anything else," Kate said.

"Which house do you think you'll end up in?" James asked.

"I'm hoping for Ravenclaw, but all of my older brothers have ended up in Gryffindor, so I bet I'll be in Gryffindor too, you?" Kate said.

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor, my whole family's been in there, if I ended up anywhere else I'd be the first Potter not to be in Gryffindor," James said.

"Same here, I'm almost guaranteed it," Kate said.

"Why are you hoping for Ravenclaw?" James asked.

"That's where all the smart kids are, but I don't think I would've ended up there anyway, I'm not that smart. Jason and Paul laughed at me when I told them," Kate said.

"Are they your brothers?" James asked.

"Two of them. The oldest is Ben; he left Hogwarts six years ago and is working at the ministry. And then it's Alan; he's about three years younger is an Auror. Tony is in his sixth year at Hogwarts, he's a prefect. Jason and Paul are twins and are in their third year. I'm starting my first and then there's Emma who still has two more years to go before she can start," Kate said.

""That's your family?" James asked surprised.

"Well, there's also mum and dad. Dad's Head of the Department of Muggle Studies," Kate said.

"Wall, I've got one younger brother and sister, and my dad's Head of the Auror office," James said.

"Well, it's something," Kate said. They were interrupted by the food trolley and two minutes later they were stuffing their heads with chocolate frogs and every flavour beans.

James took another look at the picture. That had happened four years ago. He was now starting his fourth year at Hogwarts. Albus was going into his third and Lily her first.

"Hurry up," he heard his mother call. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and got on his pyjamas before he bounced into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
